Jobal-Jennifer Moria
Jobal-Jennifer "J.J" Moria, full name Jobal-Jennifer Luna Carolina Moria-Tyme, is a 2017 introduced character. Jobal-Jennifer is the adoptive child of the ghost of christmas yet to come, from Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol, and his husband, an unnamed spirit. Most people are unaware of Jobal-Jennifer existence, but for those who are, their generally scared of them, even though they are a just a really chill ghost. Due to their "Too cool for School" vibe, they side as a Neutral, even though they have nothing against their destiny, they don't really care much about destiny conflict. Jobal-Jennifer is agender, and uses they/them pronouns. Character Personality Jobal-Jennifer, being the child of a ghost (neither the less the ghost of christmas yet to come) tends to send off a mysterious and to some, a creepy vibe. They're not really creepy or scary like some people think, they're actually really chill and laid back, but enjoy having the reputation of being deemed "mysterious". Most of the school population avoids them for theses reasons, or because they don't know JJ exists. They're fine with this, generally avoiding the general public of Ever After High themself. Jobal-Jennifer is that kid in your class that blows bubbles with their gum and leans back in there chair "cause they're so cool". One know the one, the ones the teachers simply gave up on trying to discipline. JJ is cool in the sense that they don't care, not cool in the sense they're popular. Most people see JJ as calm, cool, and collected, who doesn't have a care in the world, and JJ has convinced them self the same thing. Expect, there not. They have somewhat bad anxiety, and just has this cool persona to hide that. Being able to see the future isn't a blessing, it's more of a curse. JJ can't control what they see or know, and sometimes finds out horrible things they could live without. They will know that something bad is going to happen, but when it will happen? They don't know. This causes JJ to internally freak out about the unknown, constantly worried that something bad will happen. No one else is really aware of JJ anxiety towards the future, since everyone, including their family, is only aware of "Cool, Calm, and Collected" JJ. JJ, always trying to live life to the fullest, rarely thinks anything through before doing it. They are the definition of impulsive. If they weren't already a ghost, they'd be dead from all the things they've done on a whim. A lot of the things they do can be considered “stupid“ and “idiotic” by most people. JJ clames they’re “just having fun” and no one has died from them being impulsive, so it’s not hurting anyone. It’s true, but most of the time the things they do tend to be very dangerous and they could hurt someone, but they don’t really care do they. JJ claims to be street smart, and somehow, one way or another, it's true. Where did they get these street smarts? No one's too sure, but while JJ always seems to do things that seem stupid threw an analytical view, as said above, in any other situations, JJ seems like a genius. Knowing how to interact with certain people, how to get out of some situation with a lower extent of sweet talking (JJ's kind of bad at it). They probably picked up these traits from Time Travel, in which they've meet so many different people and been to so many diffrent place, that being street smart would probably help. Probably due to having time travel abilities, JJ has a tendency of running away from their problems. By "running away" this tends to mean using time travel to get out of that situation instead of dealing with it. A lot of times, they'll disappear from an embarrassing situation to hide in a cave during a post apocalyptic future for however long, then returning to the present after avoiding the situation. There's, of course, things they can't run away from, like their anxiety, which is just a catch 22 situation since then they get anxiety about anxiety. When they can't run from something, they'll take the easy way out, even if that's the wrong way, morally or other. * Laid Back ** super chill * Talkative Appearance One of the most notable nothing about Jobal-Jennifer is they always wear their futuristic glasses, that's because they don't have eyes. Long story short, Jobal-Jennifer really has two dark voids where their eyes should be, in which they can see the future. These glasses help them see the present. Anyway, Jobal-Jennifer is well tanned and has dark hair. Notable thing is they always keep their hair up in a Leia-esque style, mainly Leia's cloud city do. However, don't be surprised for Jobal-Jennifer to be on their hoverboard with an endor style. Their hair is waist length when it's down, but that rarely happened. Despite technically being a ghost, since they are the type of ghost that can come to earth, they can materialize and prefer to stay solid. Most people try to shove their head threw Jobal-Jennifer but that's not a good idea. Interests and Hobbies Time Travel Jobal-Jennifer is obsessed with time travel, probably because it's in there blood. They love going to the future, specifically way, way, way into the future, just to have a fun little compare and contrast thing between the present and the future. However, they do like time travelling back in time with their cousins, which is a pretty normal to happen. Hoverboarding Like everyone else in this world, JJ wanted a hoverboard. They were generally made that "hoverboards" didn't even hover. So, they built a real hoverboard himself. JJ is like those skateboarders you see in the parking lot of Safeway- expect on a hoverboard. Most people are generally fascinated with their hoverboard, since it actually hovers, but if someone rides it or even touches it without JJ's permission, oh boy, prepare for the end of your world. 80's Movies Despite being fascinated with the future, Jobal-Jennifer loves 80s movie, specifically Book to the Future and Story Wars. They've been obsessed with Book to the Future ever since their dad's showed it to them, their cousins can tell you that. Their generally a geek, and will get super mad if you say an incorrect fact and you will never hear the end of it. Carriages Despite carriages being useless in the spirt realm, JJ loves ''carriages and working on them. The idea of flying carriages highly intrigues them and also old carriages from whatever the EA Equivlent of the 60's is. A lot of the times the reason they aren't in class is because their working on carriages, weither it be the their currently working on in the back lot of a Burger King, some random one that doesn't belong to them in a shop, or one that's parked on the side of the road that doesn't need fixing, JJ does it all. Jump Scares Considering JJ normal has a creepy vibe, why would they not love freaking people out? While more of an accidental hobby from accidentally scaring people, JJ quite enjoys the act of being quite and the suddenly jumping up behind someone, sending them into a mini heart attack. I mean, yeah, their a Christmas Ghost, but still a ghost nonetheless. Holidays As you could guess, Jobal-Jennifer is quite found of anything creepy, and that includes Halloween. While JJ’s cousins are all ready hanging up Christmas lights as soon as Summers over (or really, any time), JJ preparing for the holiday involving free candy, pranks, and a spooky atmosphere. They’re one of those people who go all put- extreme DIY costumes, extremely detailed pumpkins, and some of the most elaborate pranks. And them when the clock strikes midnight and it’s now November First, you know what time it is? Christmas time. Forgot Thanksgiving and any other silly November holidays, time to get out the red, green, and white, Christmas tree, and the lights. Growing up with JJ’s family, how would they not love Christmas? TBC Powers and Abilties * '''Time Travelling'- Despite popular belief, they do not have this power do to be the child of the ghost of christmas yet to come, it was not gifted to them, they were born with it. Since both of their biologic parents were time travelers, Jobal-Jennifer is too since the power to time travel for mortals is genetic. While their father can only view an event, Jobal-Jennifer (and anyone who comes with them), can physically be in that event and affect what happens, since technically the future would be the past for them. * Future Vision- Another gift they were born with, when Jobal-Jennifer takes of their glasses, they get visions of the future. Its overwhelming, since they can't decided what they see, so they see a bunch of random events all at once. It can be helpful if they concentrate, however, Jobal-Jennifer rarely removes their glasses, so they rarely use this ability. * Ghost Abilities- They can float, go threw walls, turn invisable, and teleport short distance (From one side of the dorm to the other, but not from one side of the school to the other). They thing is, they can’t do them all the time, only when they have materialized. So, they have to concentrate on un-materializing to do these powers. Fairytale A Christmas Carol Main Article: A Christmas Carol How does Jobal-Jennifer come into it? Jobal-Jennifer is not ''the biological child of either The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come nor his husband. So basically, their parents are from the 1800s, however, someone from the very distant future had enlisted them into time travel stuff, so they lived in somewhat distant future (~2500). They had a child, Jobal-Jennifer, who had the the ability to see the future and also had time traveling abilities like their parents. The three died in an accident, and since Jobal-Jennifer was still a child who had not lived life, went into the ghost/s dimension, where ghosts who are able to go on to earth and interact with humans reside. It’s kind of like a limbo place but not. They were adopted by The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, due him knowing how to raise a child with time traveling abilities, plus he didn't have an heir of his own. Views on Destiny Jobal-Jennifer believes destiny is inevitable, and for the most part you can't change the future. At least, that's what they thought. Being able to go and see the future, JJ for the most part knew they were going to have to take the destiny, and they saw themself taking up the destiny, and they were pretty content with that future. They were supposed to go down in history as a mysterious and creepy figure who just scares a guy and thats it. After Legacy Day, JJ started to realize things. They knew there wasn't supposed to be a Rebellion, but still... there was, which greatly confused them, and said Rebel movement they thought never was going to happen made them realize something that they would never realize otherwise: the "that's it" part. That's it. Destiny and then done for. Nothing else. Absolutely nothing else. And boy, did JJ start to worry. So JJ was stuck in the middle. Loving their destiny but at the same time realizing exactly what said destiny would entail. When it got to them that they had to take a side, they just stepped back and aligned with the Neutrals, not exactly wanting to take a side since they can't decide. Parallels * The reason that JJ always wears their glasses and most of school is either unaware or scared of them is because in most iterations of the story, the ghost of Christmas yet to come isn't fully seen and is just a dark shadowy figure. * This is also the reason they have no motifs. Relationships Family P''lease note that this is mostly Grimm's headcanon and some might not end up being true (like their grandmothers name, etc) Casper Tyme (Adoptive Father) Casper, or as he is more commonly known, the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come by the public, is JJ adopted dad. He appears to be a menacing figure, with or without his signature hood cape. Most times in public, he floats high just to give off a villainous look at the people below him. In reality, he's just a huge dork and JJ knows that. TBC JJ calls him Father or Pa. There both interchangeable. Simon Moria (Adoptive Father) Compared to Casper, Simon is more of a light hearted, wimpy ghost. He's that kind of dad who walks in the clothes that are a decade to late and says "Hello fellow children", embarrassing his child in the process. That's Simon. He's a very obvious and playful ghost and JJ loves him to literal death despite being an absolute embarrassment. TBC JJ calls him Dad. Audaline Syne (Adoptive Cousin) Audaline, or "Auds" as JJ calls them, are pretty close, since they (and Pan), basically grew up as siblings. While Audy is more nostalgic and JJ is more futuristic, the two are still fairly close, mostly bonding over old Sci-Fi Movies and Time Travel Nonsense. might tbc idk Pandora Present (Adoptive Cousin) Pan is JJ's other cousin, the one obsessed with all the latest trends. As stated above, JJ and their cousins grew up like siblings, and that's defiantly true with JJ and Pan. ya know i can't write things The Ghost of Christmas Past (Adoptive Uncle) TBA The Ghost of Christmas Present (Adoptive Uncle) TBA Essance Moria (Adoptive Aunt) JJ HAS AN AUNT Westley Moria (Adoptive Cousin) TBA Auron Moria (Adoptive Cousin) TBA Friends Audaline and Pandora are JJ closet friends, and sometimes hangs out with there friends but isn't really on a "BFFA" basis with any of them. Izaspella Castwell tba Miriel Kosinski geek friends Destiny Claus what the heck did you expect ITS CHRISTMAS Tempus Time time travelling friends Acquaintances Megan Diamonds meet in crownculous or smth Humprey Dumpty meet on a game server when jj "accidentally" offend him for the sake of their troll wootube channel. Pet Trixie Jobal-Jennifer as a pet cybonic black cat named Trixie. JJ often fiddles with Trixie's gears when they're bored, which causes Trixie either to malfunction or become some sorta super cat. Trixie has always had the malfunction to bring bad luck anywhere like any black cat, and JJ tries to fix that but tends to make it worse. Einstein JJ also owns a tiny dragon named Einstein. JJ is trying to teach him to breathe fire to terrioize everyone, but he's just a really cute dragon who doesn't want to terroize EAH. Roommate Open Romance JJ is pretty "meh" about romance. Considering how most people avoid them, there's no one who has a crush on them, and they don't really care about that. Their Asexual Gynoromatic and are open for ships. Enemies There's this one guy that annoys them out of all the people in EAH. Who he is? JJ doesn't know. He's the guy pushing his hand into them, pushing them threw walls, and stealing their glasses. JJ is generally mad with him, and has simply dubbed him "J.A.R.A.D" (Just A Really Annoying Dude), or Jar for short, for obvious reasons. Outfits leia hair. cool looking futuristic stuff. Greys, Blacks, Silvers. a lot of "imagine leia" School Life Class-ic Schelduel # '''Crownculus '''with Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen # '''History of Tall Tales '''with Proffesor Jake B. Nimble # '''Che-myth-stry '''with Professor Rumplestiltskin # '''Muse-ic '''with Professor Pied Piper # '''Science and Sorcery '''with Professor Rumplestikstin # '''Grimmnastic '''with Coach Gingerbread Dorm Room TBA Alternative Universes Genderbent AU Exactly the same but their name is Ruwee-Martin because Jobal married Ruwee and Jennifer married Martin. And know their the kid of Jolly Tyme and Elvira Moria. Reality AU Jennifer Moria is the child of two science fiction writers, who died when Jennifer was a child and was adopted by a scientist and his husband. They have a fascination for time travel, and also has a strange ability to predict the future. Mirror/Never After High AU Leia-Lorraine Tyme is a scientific worry wart. They have an extreme distaste for the sci-fi genre, thinking its highly scientific inaccurate. They tend to be very uptight and can't chill. Back to the Future AU JJ plays a role basically exactly the same as Doc Brown in the original movie. Dr. Jobal "Doc" Blake is the "mad scientist" figure in Diamond Valley, Calithornia. They invent a time machine out of a De-lore-ian, which sends their friend, Megan McArgyle back into the past, in which past Doc helps them get back. Trivia * "JJ" is a nickname that can only be used by they're family (dads, uncles, cousins). If you aren't family and call them "JJ", your going to have to face some serious consequences. ** Call them Jobal or Jennifer on their own, and face the same consequenses. ** Call them anything besides Jobal-Jennifer and you'll face consequenses. * JJ birthday is Feburary 29, which happens to be leap day. This tends to cause a lot of confusion over their birthday, considering the fact they aren't generally sure they are 16 (or 4). * Sometimes talks in a fake british accent for some reason. They are British threw both of their biological parents and their dads are British, but never picked up the accent and can only do a really bad one. * Tyme is the last name of the Ghost Christmas Yet To Come, however, Jobal-Jennifer prefers to use the somewhat more haunting last name of their other dad. * They're Asexual Gynoromantic. * Their favorite food, or desert really, are floating islands. Seriously, Jobal-Jennifer can find anyone who has the desert in their position. * Casper has given them contact lenses that they can see the present without their glasses, but JJ only uses them to creep people out. * JJ can also fluently speak, write, and understand Klingon. This never comes in hand but oh well. * JJ is very much aware that they are adopted, but it's never really mentioned much and their family is just their family. ** Jobal-Jennifer's biological parents names are Marina Jennifer and Richard Jonathan Williams. * JJ has joked about naming their kid Scott, which is partially true in a canon Next Gen, having a son named Scott-Martin, along with two daughters, Sola-Marlene, Padme-Annabella. Who the mother is is currently unknown. * Only hexts in gifs. It gets annoying because no one has any storage any more thanks to JJ. * They have a Mirror Blog. It's basically Star Wars + Back to the Future because don't we all love that? * JJ has thalassophobia, aka the fear sea travel and large bodies of water, but mainly the latter. Frozen water too. Ice Skating is not a very fun thing. * They were one of those people who grew up with the Story Wars Prequels and loved them as a child. Currently, they hate Episode 1 as if it was a hobbie but have a secret soft spot they won't admit towards the other two. * JJ probably has to pull in Auds and Pan to do their hair. It's complicated and messy. * Ever since kindergarten, they've convinced their dads to take them out of school for May the Fourth, or figured out away to not go to school and just watch all the movies. Recently, they've been going to the midnight premiere of the new movies, so they also skip school that day. Quotes Notes * Their name "Jobal" is the name of a Star Wars Character, Jobal Naberrie, Padme Amidala's mother. "Jennifer" is the name of a Back to the Future Character, Jennifer Parker, Marty McFly's girlfriend. ** "Moria" means "Fate" or "Destiny". Jobal-Jennifer's dad is the ghost of christmas yet to come, the future, fate, destiny, you get it? ** "Tyme" is just "Time" but with a "Y" so it looks... different. ** "Luna" is a refferances to My Little Pony, in which in an episode, Princess Luna plays a Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come Esque character ** ”Carolina” comes from Carol, like, a Christmas Carol. Also Grimms’ headcanon Name for Casper’s Mom. ** Their Dads Names, Casper and Simon, are both names of famous ghosts, Casper the Friendly Ghost and The Canterville Ghost (Sir. Simon), respectively. * The concept for JJ came about when Grimms was bored and had an idea: "What if the ghost of Christmas yet to come was like. A geek who loved back to the future", considering most Future Ghost kids are just kind of "spooky" and "creepy" with not much else. The name Jobal-Jennifer came about as references, along with other things such as being too cool for school Since their a time traveling ghost, having a hoverboard, and at one point owning a light saber. Basically, JJ was a joke character and know their real. * "Einstien", their dragon, is named after Doc Brown's dog. JJ really wants to be Doc Brown, understand? Gallery JJ must always be drawn doing finger guns. JJTheGeek.PNG|JJ colored © me JobalJennifer.jpg|JJ © me GrimmsInktoberDay1.jpg|Jobal-Jennifer is on the right and this pictures is horrible agh JJMoria.PNG|i did a thing Young!JJ.png|kid jj as leia Category:Characters Category:Agender Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Neutrals Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Asexual Category:Gynoromantic